


undesired tales

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Crying, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Non-consensual Describing of Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: “I’m sensing that you’re not in the mood for a chat,” Grindelwald says with a finger to his lips in mock ponder. “Well, then. I’ve got a story for you.”“As you know, I’m keeping your Director of Magical Security, your precious right-hand man, as my little pet. A sex slave, in layman’s terms.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [undesired tales 不願聽的故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218123) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For the Fantastic Beasts kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> Grindelwald takes over the world. He keeps Graves as a sex slave, and Picquery as his prisoner. Grindelwald likes to pay the former President visits sometimes, describing in excruciating detail what he's having her right-hand man do.
> 
> *
> 
> Short and dark as fuck.

“Good evening President Picquery,” Grindelwald drawls as he enters the cold basement he keeps her locked up in. It’s reminiscent of a medieval style dungeon – dark, cold, and unforgiving. There are no lights and even less sounds. The silence is so absolutely maddening that it drives her _insane_.

She doesn’t respond to him, but acknowledges his arrival by sitting up. The click of his heels makes her flinch. He drags a chair and places it in front of her cell, then sits in it. Even the way he poises himself is menacing. His posture is authoritarian. He sits with his legs wide open, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

Grindelwald openly stares at her, smiling with a closed mouth, the corner of his lips upturned maliciously. "I haven't seen you in several days. How are you faring in here? I know it's nothing like your extravagant Woolworth Building, but I tried my best."

Picquery squints at him, unsure of where this is headed.

“I’m sensing that you’re not in the mood for a chat,” Grindelwald says with a finger to his lips in mock ponder. “Well, then. I’ve got a story for you.”

“As you know, I’m keeping your Director of Magical Security, your precious right-hand man, as my little pet. A sex slave, in layman’s terms.”

Seraphina gasps.

“I know, I know,” Grindelwald laughs, nodding his head in agreement. “It wasn’t easy – trust me. But you’ll never believe how pliable he is when he’s under the Imperius Curse.”

“Anyhow, I’ve been having a lot of fun with him. He’s quite skilled when put under pressure, but I’m sure you know that, what with all the work you pile on him. Just this morning I had him chained under a desk, his pretty mouth around my cock, sucking until his cheeks were hollow. His lips were so wet and pink and plump... so _enticing_.”

Picquery instinctively tries to shield her ears, but the shackles prevent her from moving her arms.

“He didn’t want to do it, of course not," he says this as if it'll comfort her. "The man has too much pride. But he has to - if he wants to stay alive. He looked up at me with those wide, puppy-dog eyes of his, red and swollen from exhaustion. And then I couldn't resist myself. I came in his mouth – multiple times. He wanted to spit, but I made him swallow it all and then lick what ever he spilled on the floor. Just the sight of that, watching a man with as much pride and dignity as Percival Graves obediently lick the floor, got me hard again. I took him on the table, face-up. The chains bound around his wrists dug into his back as I thrust into him _mercilessly,_ ” Grindelwald grinds the words between his teeth. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Seraphina whispers desperately. 

"I'm surprised he didn't bleed," he wonders in earnest.

“He cried, you know? He begged me to stop even though he knew I would never. You should’ve seen the way his body shook when I buried myself deep inside of him. He looked so… damaged. So absolutely _ravishing_ that I couldn’t help but dig my teeth into his neck. He tasted so sweet - so _deliciously sweet_. His pleas never stopped. They took me over the edge and I came inside of him, just like I did his mouth. The inside of his body,” Grindelwald sucks in a breath, shuddering in pleasure. “Is so excruciatingly hot that it burns.”

“Please stop,” Picquery blurts, eyes watering.

“That’s exactly what he looked like when he begged,” Grindelwald’s eyes twinkle like a child’s and he reminisces the moment before continuing. “He’s waiting for me right now, in my bedroom. I’ve Silenced him so that he doesn’t make a sound but I’m sure he’s crying even more than he did the last time. And I'm _sure_ you can imagine his face, red from distress and covered in tears as his body heaves." Grindelwald shudders and adjusts his trousers. 

"I’ve chained every limb – splayed him open like a star fish and put a tight ring around his cock. I’ve placed charms on several inanimate objects so that they take turns thrusting in and out of his body, hitting his prostate each and every time. This way, he’s loose and ready for me. He's most likely begging for release at this point. It’s been...” Grindelwald pretends to look at a watch on his wrist. “Five hours?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Grindelwald roughly pushes the chair back as he stands abruptly. The legs of the chair groan as they skid across the floor. He saunters over to her cell and looks down at her. “ _Because,_ Madam President. This way I get to break you _both_.”

Tears spill from her eyes as she shuts them and she wills herself not to listen to him anymore.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, or maybe even next week to tell you more," he pauses. "He worries about you, you know? He begs me not to tell you. He offers to do extra _favors_ just to stop me from telling you. But I’ve never been a very good listener now, have I?” Grindelwald chuckles under his breath before he disapparates.


End file.
